Personalidad
by Sao015
Summary: Midoriya Izuku es plenamente consciente que la personalidad de Kacchan no es de las mejores pero cambiarla nunca estuvo entre sus planes.


**_Personalidad_**

* * *

-¡Apártense grupo de inútiles, yo me encargaré!- Se escucharon los característicos gritos del rubio explosivo de la clase 1-A resonar por todo el gimnasio de entrenamiento ante los reclamos del resto de los alumnos que no tenían más remedio que alejarse de sus explosiones y ver cómo éste terminaba de juntar los elementos que habían pedido en una especie de búsqueda del tesoro.

-¡Bakugo, eso es injusto! ¡Tú ya juntaste casi todas las cosas, déjanos algo a nosotros!- Se quejó Kirishima preocupado por las consecuencias que podía traer el no cumplir con la misión de ese día que, tratándose de su profesor a cargo, prefería evitar a toda costa.

-¡Ja! ¡Si realmente quieren intentarlo pues intenten quitármelo!- Respondió el otro con una risa que no calzaba para nada con la del estereotipo de héroe.

Todoroki se había conformado con los elementos que ya había reunido (que no era una cantidad menor) y miraba la escena imperturbable junto a los demás que habían alcanzado a juntar por lo menos un elemento.

-Ahora que lo pienso, Deku-kun, tú conoces a Bakugo-kun desde niño ¿verdad?- Preguntó Uraraka ubicada junto al de pelo verdoso, ambos ya con uno de los elementos de la prueba.

-¿A-ah? S-si...- Tartamudeó el sucesor del One for all ante la repentina toma de atención de la chica cuando él se encontraba observando a quien conocía desde pequeño y que ahora se encontraba retando a los que quedaban a pelear con él.

-¿Siempre tuvo esa personalidad tan del asco?- Dijo Kaminari cubierto de tierra, levantándose del suelo donde Katsuki lo había lanzado segundos atrás.

-No, b-bueno, puede ser que si pero empezó más que nada una vez que obtuvo su kosei- Le respondió Midoriya trayendo a su mente los recuerdos de cuando aún eran niños y en cómo su relación se fue transformando hasta llegar a cómo era actualmente.

Mientras tanto en el techo de uno de los edificios del gimnasio de entrenamiento se encontraba el llamado "Símbolo de la Paz" junto al profesor asignado a la clase que miraba al otro con su característico rostro de pesadez.

-¿Dices que algo como eso podría funcionar contra los villanos?- Preguntó con escepticismo viendo el pequeño frasco que sostenía entre sus dedos All Might.

-Si, averigüé mucho acerca de él y es de los pocos que pude encontrar alrededor del mundo- Dijo con su típica risa inflando su cuerpo para llegar a la apariencia que tenía en su mejor época.

-Entonces no deberías estar exhibiéndola con tanta libertad- Lo reprendió el azabache con voz cansina mientras el otro no hacía más que aumentar su risa.

-No tienes que preocuparte ¿qué podría pasarle en un salón de entrenamiento con solo estudiantes de primer a-

No alcanzó a terminar la frase para cuando un Mineta que había sido lanzado producto de las explosiones de Bakugo llegó hasta ellos haciendo volar el frasquito del que tanto hablaban, cayendo directo en el campo de entrenamiento y llenando todo de una neblina rosa.

Ambos profesionales apartaron lo más rápido que pudieron a los estudiantes cercanos evitando que entraran en contacto con la neblina pero...

-¡Kacchan estaba ahí!- Se escuchó la voz desesperada de Deku apuntando hacía la neblina que ya se había disipado dejando a un Bakugo inconsciente en el suelo.

•••••

La amable anciana abrió la puerta al exterior de la enfermería con lentitud, topándose de golpe con los rostros de All Might y Midoriya al borde del colapso nervioso (sangre en la boca del rubio incluida).

-¡Recovery girl! ¡Ka-Kacchan!

-¡E-el joven Bakugo!

-Cálmense ustedes dos- Los golpeó con suavidad en la cabeza haciendo que ambos guardaran un poco la compostura y pudieran preguntarle con mayor tranquilidad.

-¿C-cómo se encuentra Kacchan?- Se atrevió a preguntar el más joven con un inevitable miedo a su respuesta.

Recovery girl dio un suspiro que inquietó aún más a Midoriya.

-Está bien- El peliverde sintió cómo volvió el oxígeno a sus pulmones- Pero...

-¿Pero?- Preguntó Deku volviendo a su inquietud mientras All Might se removía inquieto el cabello.

-Creo que lo mejor será que lo veas tú mismo- Lo invitó a pasar con un gesto de su mano que Midoriya miró indeciso hasta que al final se decidió a entrar.

Kacchan se encontraba en una de las camas de la enfermería inusualmente tranquilo mientras miraba por la ventana que daba al exterior. Se volteó al escuchar el ruido de alguien acercarse y entonces sucedió lo impensable. Deku ni siquiera pudo reaccionar al sentir los brazos de Katsuki estrecharlo contra su cuerpo con gran efusividad que hizo que su mente quedara en blanco por unos segundos.

Lo primero que pensó fue "¡Está intentando matarme de asfixia!" pero no parecía el caso puesto que ya llevaba largo rato entre sus brazos y seguía respirando, aunque con gran dificultad dada la extraña acción del rubio.

-¡Me alegro que vinieras a verme a la enfermería, Izuku!

Y eso gatillo la mayor confusión mental que podría haber tenido el peliverde en sus pocos años de vida. Dentro de la poca lucidez que le quedaba desvió la vista hasta Recovery girl que lo miraba como diciéndole "te lo advertí" y hasta All Might que cubría su rostro dándole a entender que algo de información tenía al respecto.

•••••

-¡¿Una sustancia que invierte la personalidad?!- Exclamaron casi todos los de la clase a la vez mirando al de ojos verdes que les había otorgado la información entregada por All Might que incluyó millones de disculpas y un sermón de parte de Eraser Head.

Después de eso la vista de todos se poso hasta aquel que hasta hace poco había estado gritando y explotando todo a su alrededor y que ahora los miraba con timidez escondido tras la espalda de quien siempre maldecía.

-¿Ba-Bakugo, realmente cambiaste de personalidad?- Rompió el hielo Kirishima dirigiéndose al rubio que miraba sus raspones con expresión culpable.

-L-la verdad no entiendo bien eso de cambio de personalidad pero yo te provoqué esas heridas ¿verdad? ¡Realmente lo siento!- Dijo inclinándose frente a él ante la expresión de terror de todos los de la clase.

-Oh por dios, es cierto- Dijo Kaminari tomándose la cabeza y observando a Katsuki con expresión asustada.

-¡Bakugo, tus gritos! ¡Vuelve a gritar y a explotar cosas!- Dijo Kirishima con lagrimitas en los ojos sacudiendo por los hombros al rubio que lo miraba con confusión y algo de temor.

-¿Por cuánto tiempo se quedará así?- Le preguntó Uraraka a Deku quien miraba la escena entendiendo la reacción de sus compañeros puesto que él había tardado en reaccionar casi el doble de tiempo- Digo, no es que me moleste que se quede así pero hay que admitir que un Bakugo-kun así de tranquilo es aún más perturbador.

Y el resto de la clase la apoyó con un asentimiento de cabeza.

-Pues...All Might dijo que podía variar de un día- Todos sonrieron con alivio- a toda la vida...- Y la sonrisa quedó transformada en una mueca de horror.

-Si lo piensas tal vez no sea tan malo- Dijo Yaoyorozu con expresión pensativa.

-Ahora que lo dices- Dijeron los demás al ver cómo Bakugo se iba a sentar a su pupitre y los saludaba a todos con una radiante sonrisa.

-Será más amable, kero- Dijo Tsuyu.

-Y ya no tendremos que escuchar sus constantes gritos- Añadió Jirou.

-Ni soportar sus explosiones- Dijo Kaminari.

-Hasta más guapo se ve- Se atrevió a decir Ashido con una sonrisa divertida.

Ya más tranquilos todos fueron a sentarse a sus respectivos pupitres a excepción de quien seguía observando al rubio con expresión contrariada.

De alguna manera para él no estaba del todo bien así, aunque no estaba completamente seguro del por qué.

•••••

-¡Izuku, almorcemos juntos!

-¿Ah? C-claro, Kacchan.

-Y dime, ¿hiciste la tarea?

-¿Ah? Si, si, claro.

-Lo sabía, era imposible que con lo responsable que eres te hubieras olvidado.

-Mu-muchas gracias.

-Dale saludos a tu madre.

-¿Ah? Claro...

-¡Izuku, buen día!

-Buen día...

-¿Te parece si hacemos pareja juntos en el entrenamiento?

-Lo-lo siento, ya le había dicho a Uraraka-san.

-Oh...bien, a la próxima será.

-Si...

El joven de cabellos verdosos suspiró pesadamente mientras observaba a la razón de la inquietud de su mente y corazón hablar animadamente con Kirishima y Kaminari acerca de un programa de televisión o algo así.

-Deku-kun ¿sucede algo?

Midoriya volteó la cabeza para encontrarse con las orbes castañas de Uraraka quien lo miraba con preocupación.

-¿Ah? ¿Eh? ¿Por qué lo dices?- Respondió con nerviosismo mal disimulado rogando en su mente que no se haya dado cuenta de cómo perseguía al rubio con la mirada.

-Porque últimamente no haces más que suspirar y suspirar, además que siempre pones ese rostro triste cuando miras a Bakugo-kun- Dijo inflando sus mejillas con enojo por hacerle decir algo tan evidente.

Deku sintió sus mejillas arder por la vergüenza y se cubrió con sus brazos en un vano intento de desaparecer de la sala de clases en ese momento.

-¿Deku-kun?

-Yo...no me entiendo- Terminó por decir con timidez el peliverde con el rostro aún escondido entre sus brazos, sin embargo, el tono rojizo de sus orejas lo delataba- Es cierto que Kacchan es rudo y no sabe decir las cosas, además de que es agresivo y desde que éramos pequeños me trataba de mala forma pero...también era amable a su manera y aunque no lo demostraba si pensaba las cosas antes de actuar.

Levantó un poco la cabeza para volver los ojos hasta Katsuki que volteó a verlo cuando fue consciente de su mirada.

 _Me gusta esa personalidad..._

 _-_ ¡¿Ah?! ¿Qué tanto me miras, maldito nerd?

Todos en la clase voltearon la mirada sorprendidos ante el volumen de voz que ya no se había escuchado desde hace algunos días y que pertenecía a quien los miraba a todos con el ceño fruncido ante tan repentina atención.

 _-_ ¿Ba-Bakugo?- Se atrevió a preguntar Kirishima mirándolo dubitativo.

 _-_ ¿Qué tanto me ven? Si tienen algún problema conmigo vengan a decírmelo- Se cansó el rubio haciendo salir chispas de sus dedos.

Y, tras unos segundos de silencio, casi todos los de la clase corrieron a abrazarlo sin importarles el peligro de inminente muerte que eso podría significar, inclusive los más reservados como Todoroki y Tokiyami hicieron una media sonrisa, puesto que aunque ninguno se haya atrevido a decirlo, la verdad es que de alguna extraña forma todos extrañaban la explosiva forma de ser de Bakugo.

Midoriya se quedó unos momentos estupefacto ante el repentino cambio siendo sacado de ese estado por un mensaje de parte de su mentor.

 **Joven Midoriya**

 **Debido a la poca cantidad de la sustancia, el efecto al parecer no durará mucho tiempo.**

 **Me disculparé con el joven Bakugo apenas recobre su anterior personalidad.**

 **P.d: ¡Realmente lo siento por los problemas causados! Aizawa-sensei me sigue regañando por ello...**

Deku no pudo evitar que una leve sonrisa se formara en sus labios para luego ser sobresaltado por una mano caer con fuerza sobre su escritorio.

-¿Qué tanto te divierte, ah? Maldito, Deku- Dijo con enojo el rubio que lo miraba con su característico aspecto de furia, pero a la vez de confusión, ya que al parecer no guardaba recuerdos de su cambio de personalidad y no entendía el repentino ataque de cariño de todos con él.

-No es nada, Kacchan- Dijo el de hebras verdosas aún con una sonrisa en su rostro que solo aumentó la confusión de Katsuki- Es solo que...realmente me alegra que vuelvas a ser tú.

Bakugo lo quedó mirando con el ceño fruncido unos segundos y después chasqueó la lengua para dirigirse hasta su pupitre.

Los demás siguieron su ejemplo y retornaron a sus actividades felices de volver a la cotidianidad, a excepción de Uraraka que fue de las pocas conscientes de los leves cambios que habían empezado a surgir, como la nueva sonrisa en los labios de Deku y el leve rubor en las mejillas de Bakugo.

* * *

 **Hola, hola! Muchas gracias por leer ❤️**


End file.
